Several approaches exist for connecting low voltage components such as coax cable, fiber optic cable, communications cables, or similar low voltage and wire in new construction. Typically, a metal or plastic box is secured to the framework of a building during the roughing-out phase of construction with the drywall or other finishing wall material later applied over the box. The metal or plastic box is typically secured to the framework or studs of the building with fasteners such as nails or screws driven securely into the studs. While such an arrangement can provide a satisfactory mount for low voltage devices during the rough-out phase of construction, when the studs are unobstructed and accessible, it is not a valid method for mounting a low voltage component to a finished wall.
When mounting a low voltage mounting device to a finished wall, the installer must typically locate a stud and cut a hole in the drywall in the desired location. Since many low voltage mounting devices include captive fasteners, making a hole in the wall to accommodate the low voltage device typically requires the installer to create a hole large enough to provide access to the captive fasteners. Creating the hole for the low voltage mounting device however usually creates an oversize hole, which frequently forces the installer to repair the wall in the vicinity of the mounting device. Installing prior art low voltage mounting devices on finished walls is therefore inefficient and forces undesirable repair time.
What is needed therefore is a low voltage mounting device that can be easily and quickly installed on a finished wall. The low voltage mounting device should also be of simple design, easy to operate, and capable of being manufactured at low cost.